


barely even friends, then somebody bends

by giftedsun



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kinda, Rivals to Lovers, dinner date, i love mocasayo, i love them, love tropes, the one where moca and sayo are both wingmen who fall in love, yes i use them as a device to bring moca and sayo together but also, yukiran is in there i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedsun/pseuds/giftedsun
Summary: moca and sayo play wingmen for ran and yukina, and find they have more in common than previously thought.





	barely even friends, then somebody bends

“Sayo.” Yukina’s voice cuts clear through the air outside of CiRCLE. The other three members of Roselia have already left to walk home together. Yukina usually goes with Lisa, but tonight, she’s held Sayo behind.

“Yes?” Sayo responds delicately, turning to face her vocalist. Yukina looks nervous, more nervous than Sayo’s ever seen her before. “Minato-san, are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Yukina blushes lightly. She’s babbling. This is much, much worse than Sayo thought. Yukina hardly gets nervous before performing in front of hundreds of people. What could possibly be shaking her up so much?

Sayo’s answer comes a second later. “I’ve been asked out by Ran— ah, Mitake-san, Afterglow’s vocalist. To dinner.”

“That’s wonderful. I hope you two enjoy yourselves. Pardon me, but what do I have to do with it?”

“That’s the thing. Sayo, you must come with me.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Sayo likes to think of herself as calm, levelheaded, but sometimes, the universe just throws things at her that knock her completely out of orbit. Yukina Minato asking Sayo to be her plus one to her date with Ran Mitake, her (former?) archrival, has to be one of them.

“Listen, Sayo-san, I’m really— unsure about us, about this—  _ date _ . So many things could go  _ wrong _ , and if they do, I want— I just need backup. In the form of you.”

Sayo sighs, taking a seat in one of the outdoor chairs by the cafe. “Why not Imai-san?”

“Well, Lisa is… Lisa. She’s great support, but she would be much too enthusiastic. You, however, I can count on to be cool, and not too obvious.”

“Won’t it be awkward? You two, on your date, and… well, me?”

“Well…” Yukina looks pensive, maybe even more nervous. “She’s bringing a friend, too.”

* * *

 

At home, Sayo rationalizes. Mitake-san has lots of friends, right? She could bring Tomoe Udagawa, or Himari Uehara, or even Kasumi Toyama. If she brought Tsugumi Hazawa, Sayo might be delighted. After all, Yukina hadn’t brought her closest friend. That means that Ran doesn’t have to either. Hopefully.

* * *

As usual, fate is cruel to Sayo, and two days later, she finds herself sitting across from Moca Aoba.

It’s not that she hates Aoba-san. They’ve hardly spoken before, and much she knows about her is secondhand. But what she does know is that Moca gets great grades, that she’s proficient at the guitar, while simultaneously seeming to be the laziest person on Earth. 

The whole thing reminds her strangely of Hina, and while Sayo has (is trying to) moved past her inferiority complex, it still leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. Perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad if Moca didn’t also play the guitar, but she does, and Sayo’s heard her play before. She’s brilliant. She definitely has her own sound.

“Ah, Sayo-san… can I call you Sayo-san?” Moca pipes up, and Sayo blinks herself back to reality. Right. Dinner.

“Yes, that’s fine, Aoba-san.” She replies, picking up the menu for the restaurant as she speaks. Yukina is seated to her left, seemingly engaged in conversation with Mitake-san.

“Aw, just Moca is alright with me~” Moca replies. Sayo nods back, taking a drink of water. She will absolutely not be calling this girl by only her first name after speaking with her for all of two seconds. “But, anyways, Sayo-san… come here often?”

The drink of water she’s just taken comes back up her throat, causing Sayo to sputter all over the place, coughing water onto the menu she just picked up. She can feel her face turning bright red, and by the time she’s cleared her throat, she’s caused enough fuss that Yukina and Ran have stopped talking to direct their attention to her.

“Are you okay?”

Sayo attempts a smile and turns to Yukina. “Yes, sorry about all of that.” Yukina gives one of her serious nods, but adds a light smile. Yukina and Ran resume their conversation, and Sayo must regain at least some of her dignity with Moca.

“Excuse me, but were you trying to hit on me?” 

“Re _l_ _ ax _ , Moca-chan was only joking.” Moca grins at her wickedly. “Besides, we’re not the ones on a date here. Look at ‘em.” She nods her head at Yukina and Ran, who are rapidly speaking. 

Yukina looks liberated in a way that Sayo’s never seen before. Ran is similarly fierce, and though both are speaking quickly, their tones are friendly and warm. 

“Well, Mitake-san, the only reason Roselia hasn’t attempted that style is because we want to perfect our distinct sound first! You can’t possibly blame us for chasing perfection.”

“Perfection isn’t possible! You’re better off trying everything. Sure, Afterglow is known for our punk style, but it’s always worth it to go out of our comfort zone, like with  _ Jamboree Journey! _ . And, besides, Roselia is as close to perfect as it gets.”

Yukina looks touched. “You think we’re perfect?” Her left hand rests on the table, and Sayo can’t help but think that it would be so easy for Mitake-san to rest her right hand on top of it.

A second later, Ran does exactly that, grasping it and squeezing. “I said as close as it gets, Minato-san. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Minato-san?”

“You called me Mitake-san a moment ago.”

“Well, I didn’t want to assume…”

“Alright. You’re as close to perfect as it gets, Yukina.”

Yukina blushes, and Sayo turns back to Moca. Huh. Looks like Yukina didn’t need her help, after all.

“They’re doing well, I’d say.”

“Hmm… I think so too. Let’s shake things up, make it more fun.” Moca contemplates. 

Sayo’s eyebrows shoot up. This could be trouble. “Aoba-san, what—?”

“Hey, guys!” Moca almost yells, exerting more energy than she has the entire night. “Let’s play a game where you can’t talk about music for the rest of the night.”

Yukina practically blanches. Ran looks like she may strangle Moca. 

“Ah…” Ran trails.

“Well…” Yukina attempts.

This, Sayo realizes, is her time.

“What are you all thinking of ordering?” She asks the table. Yukina looks delighted.

“Well, I was considering the udon, but I can’t decide between that and the ramen.”

“Ah, I love ramen! There’s this place, Saburo Ramen, that Moca and I went to this one time, and…”

Sayo breathes a sigh of relief. It seems to be back on track. Once again, her attention turns back to Moca. “What are you  _ doing _ ?” She hisses, palm slamming down onto the the table. “This is exactly why I almost didn’t come. I was so worried something like this would happen, I—”

Moca huffs. “Don’t be so high-and-mighty. Moca-chan has her own reasons, that’s all~”

Sayo almost opens her mouth to retort, but is interrupted by the waitress coming back to the table.

“A hamburg steak, please. No cheese, and no carrots on the side.” 

Moca snickers. “You’re picky, Sayo-san.”

“I have my preferences, that’s all.”

Silence settles on their side of the table. Yukina and Ran still seem okay, but Sayo doesn’t like the awkwardness.

“Listen, I’ve been wondering. How exactly do you practice? I’ve listened to the off-vocals of several, maybe even all of, Afterglow’s tracks, and your guitar is so consistent. It’s so distinct, too, and I want to find that for myself. My own sound, as I’ve been calling it.”

Moca looks slightly shocked, perhaps from the praise. She recovers quickly, face shifting back into it’s resting tired face. “I really.. don’t do anything. I show up to Afterglow’s practices, I play, that’s it.”

Sayo squints. Something seems off. “No, I don’t think that’s true. Your guitar is great. I don’t handout false compliments. No, I think you must put a lot of work into it, you just don’t want anyone to kn—”

Moca sighs loudly. “Ah, there’s Moca-chan’s secret out there in the open.” 

“There’s no shame in hard work, you know.”

“No one expects it from Moca-chan, that’s all. If more people knew, they would think of me differently.”

Sayo frowns. That’s… oddly true, for her, but she doesn’t like it.

They’re interrupted, once again, by the waitress setting down their food. Sayo grimaces at hers. 

“How many times…? They never remember the  _ no carrots _ .” She pushes them aside from the rest of her food, tempted to put them into a napkin. 

Moca laughs at her again. “And now, Sayo-san’s secret: she can be, strangely enough, a child about some things.”

Sayo huffs again, but quickly smiles back at Moca. She’s starting to realize that Moca’s comments aren’t meant to offend. “Perhaps that’s true,” She adds, cutting into her steak. 

The tension is diffused between them, and Sayo finds herself smiling more and more as they dine. It’s a similar effect to what’s happening to Yukina. It’s nice to talk to another guitarist, someone who understands what playing is all about (and doesn’t add the words ‘boppin’ or ‘zappin’ in every other sentence). 

Strangely, when they rise from the table, Sayo feels a bit sad to be parting from Aoba-san’s company. 

Outside, Ran smiles at Yukina as they say their goodbyes. 

“Well, Moca, let’s be on our way.”

“Wait!” Sayo exclaims. “You two,” She gestures to Ran and Yukina, “Go together. Aoba-san and I can be alone for a bit longer.”

Yukina smiles gratefully. “Thank you, Sayo. See you at practice tomorrow.” 

Sayo finds her smile back is easy, and gives Yukina a small push closer to Ran. 

“I think they’re going to Mitake-san’s place first. My house is in the opposite direction, if we want to give them more privacy.” Sayo explains. 

Moca nods, and the two walk in silence, for a bit. The air is just starting to turn cold, and when Sayo breathes through her mouth, she can see it.

“Aoba-san, I was wondering,” She begins, puffing out the words.

“Yes?”

“Why did you interrupt Mitake-san and Minato-san when we were eating? I thought you— we— were there to help them, not hinder.”

Moca stops walking, reaching up to scratch her own neck. “Aah, Moca-chan was hoping you’d ask anything but that.” She huffs again, crossing her arms across her chest. “Well, since you already guessed my other secret~ The truth is, I kinda… didn’t want Ran to hit it off that well with Yukina-san. I want Ran to be happy, of course! But I felt like… everything would change if they were together. We wouldn’t spend as much time together and I just… didn’t want that.” Moca looks down to the pavement, looking properly shamed.

“Hey.” Surprising herself, Sayo reaches out and grabs Moca’s hand, tugging her forward. “Listen. Mitake-san cares about you. I haven’t spent much time around you, but that much is incredibly obvious. She won’t just abandon you. And listen,” Sayo falters, because Moca has looked up, and it’s a bit much to be staring into her eyes and holding her hand, but Sayo can’t make herself stop either. “If you ever feel lonely, or like you need someone— a friend, or whatever— I don’t mind being.. that. For you.”

Moca brings her hand up to her mouth and giggles. It’s a new sound, but Sayo enjoys it.

“Sayo-san, are you hitting on me?”

Sayo laughs back. “Shut up.”

But she doesn’t give Moca the chance, pulling the other girl to her lips. Their cold breath mingles together, and the whole thing seems rather ridiculous to Sayo, but she can’t bring herself to stop. To think she had been dreading the chance of Moca being at dinner… the her that was sitting in her room two days ago could have never predicted this. 

Sayo’s well aware of how ill-advised this kiss— these  _ kisses _ — are, how she barely knows Moca, how they make zero sense together, but she doesn’t pull back until it comes to a kind of natural end.

Moca laughs once again and crinkles her nose in a way Sayo finds rather cute. “Ran will never believe this.”

“Neither will Minato-san.”

“But..?”

“Well,” Sayo starts, “We hardly know each other. We had one dinner together, which we mostly argued through, and now we’re kissing.”

“But.” Moca sticks out her tongue at Sayo.

“But, I think we’re both… oddly similar. And I think we could get along well. Possibly. If you’re willing to try.”

Moca smiles broadly. “Are you trying to ask me out, Sayo?”

“Perhaps.”

“Can this count as our first date, if we really just piggybacked on Ran’s and Yukina-san’s?”’

“Well,” Sayo considers this, considers the side of herself she’s shown Moca, and decides to be bold. “Only if you kiss me goodnight.”

Moca doesn’t mention Sayo’s growing blush.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U FOR READING!! if you read this i love you and would love if you left a comment or kudos <3\. mocasayo is my favorite rarepair and yukiran is very good as well! i really hope you enjoyed!!  
> (title is from Beauty and the Beast because. i am unorignal)


End file.
